Sol Naciente
by AndiieHoward
Summary: Empeze a sentir como si estrujaran mi corazon, lo tome del brazo mientras me desplomaba en el suelo.¡Carlisle!-dijo esa voz tan conocida para mi-ayudala que le esta pasando, no dejes que muera, por mi, porfavor..." -Un Breaking Dawn distinto-


**Bueno este es mi primer fic, en progreso, espero que les guste. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, a expecion de unos que he inventado**

**nos vemos abajo n-n**

* * *

**Prefacio:"La Noticia"**

Había subido al auto de mi hermana hace mas de una hora que viajábamos por un camino que conocía perfectamente, el de Irvington, donde se ubica la casa de mi madre.

Pero sucedía algo…

Sabia que hoy no era fin de semana, bueno eso presentía, por que había perdido la noción del tiempo después de lo que paso hace unas semanas…

Observe los árboles pasar y como la luz se traspasaba en entre las hojas, vi mi reflejo y no me agrado lo que veía…lucia mas pálida de lo normal y con ojeras muy marcadas, mi cabello pelirrojo, ondulado y largo estaba desordenada, mis ojos verdes se veían diferentes, ¿tristes?... apreté los labios y baje la cabeza para observar mis manos que se encontraban sobre mi regazo, tenían muchos rasguños y la muñeca izquierda estaba vendada.

Me vinieron recuerdos a la mente y apreté el vestido negro que traía, negro en verano que ironía, pero estaba de luto que mas daba el calor.

Levante la cabeza para ver el camino, empecé a contar los días y…

-¿Qué día es hoy Jenn?-le pregunte a mi hermana mientras la veía fijamente-.

-Aaaam-ella dudo-hoy es 10 de julio-.

-Me refiero a día de la semana-.

La observe detenidamente, vi que sus ojos verdes me observaron rápido por el rabillo del ojo, y su mano pálida pasaba por su cabello rubio, me estaba mintiendo, siempre hace eso cuando esta nerviosa.

-Ella suspiro-Es Miercoles-.

-Fruncí el ceño-¿Por que vamos a la casa de mama si hoy es miercoles, si solo me quedo los fines de semana?-.

Desde que entre a la preparatoria me había ido a vivir al departamento de mis hermanos en Manhattan y solo iba a la casa de mama a pasar el fin de semana.

Mas bien solo me había ido a vivir con mis hermanos para no quedar sola en la casa, en mis últimos años de secundaria mama viajaba mucho fuera del país y alguno de mis hermanos tenia que ir a la casa a cuidarme ya que a mama no le agrada que me quede sola en una casa tan grande.

-Quieren hablar con nosotros-.

-_¿Quieren?_-.

-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo-dijo por lo bajo y suspiro-.

-De que estas…

-Ya llegamos- me interrumpió-.

Vi el letrero que tanto odiaba NUIT'S HOUSE 1893. _¿Por qué mama había comprado una casa histórica estilo francés?_, condujo unos metros más y se detuvo enfrente de unas grandes rejas blancas de más de 3 metros.

Jenn saco de su bolso un pequeño control que abría las rejas, presiono el botón y condujo hasta la entrada rodeando la pequeña glorieta para luego estacionarse enfrente del garaje.

Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada, subimos las escaleras y antes de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió y una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello corto rubio y revuelto, con un vestido negro.

Su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje marcaba tristeza pero tenia una leve sonrisa. Se acerco a nosotras y nos abrazo.

-Hola mama-le dije al oído-.

-Giovanna déjalas las vas a asfixiar-dijo un hombre alto un poco corpulento, de cabello castaño-.

-Son mis hijas Dominic- le reprimió mi madre mientras nos soltaba-.

Perfecto-pensé- que hacia el aquí, el nunca viene, nunca quiere saber nada de nosotros, hace mas de diez años que no lo veo…veía.

-Hola-me dijo, su voz era grave, no la recordaba-¡has crecido mucho Eleanor!-me abrazo fuerte y me beso la mejilla-.

-Parpadee muchas veces-Hola…no me llames Eleanor, odio ese nombre-le dije con dificultad, ya había olvidado que mi según nombre era Eleanor, nadie me llamaba así-.

-Hacia se llamaba mi madre por eso te puse así-me dijo con amabilidad-.

_¿El era amable?_

-Pasen el almuerzo estará listo-dijo mama mientras avanzaba por el pasillo-.

Caminamos por el pasillo lleno de cuadros y nos dirijamos a la sala, me senté en mi lugar favorito y puse mis piernas en el banco, Jenn se sentó a mi lado y mama y… papa se sentara en el sillón enfrente a nosotros.

-Y bien-dije para romper el hielo-y ese milagro padre-.

-Bueno, solo vengo por un día, y hable con tu madre y…-decía mientras jugaba con sus manos-.

-¿Por qué no viniste el día del funeral?-le dije molesta, Jenn me tomo de la mano, como apoyándome-.

-Estaba trabajando…

-¡Wow! Que gran excusa-dijo Jenn mientras rodaba los ojos-Era el funeral de tu hijo-.

-Lo se y me siento mal-dijo alzando la voz- pero solo, no pude, no la asimilaba, yo… es mas difícil para un padre-.

-¡Oh y no para una hermana gemela o una hermana menor!-le dijo Jenn, ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia-.

-Ya basta Jenneinah-dijo madre entre dientes-deja que tu padre les de la noticia-.

-Bueno pues dinos-lo rete-.

-No las he visto desde hace años, y siento mucho haberte dejado tan pequeña Zoe, y me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo-dijo mientras me veía a los ojos, no me agradaba lo que decía- tu madre esta de acuerdo que te vayas a vivir conmigo por un año, que necesitas un cambio-.

-¡¿Qué?!-dije mientras me levantaba-NO ESTAN LOCOS, NO LO HARE, N O ME IRE A VIVIR CON EL. ES UN TOTAL EXTRAÑO PARA MÍ-.

-¡Ya basta Zoe!-dijo madre mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a mi- vas a irte con tu padre…hazlo por mi, por favor, quiero que no sufras por lo que esta pasando…

-Mama tengo que sufrir por la perdida de mi hermano, por mi culpa murió-la voz se me quebraba no podía mas-.

-No fue tu culpa-me dijo Jenn-solo fue un accidente de auto-.

-Ya basta-solté la mano de Jenn y subí las escaleras corriendo, me detuve en la segunda puerta del pasillo del tercer piso, abrí la puerta, la azote con fuerza y puse el seguro-.

Respire agitadamente y observe mi habitación detenidamente, estaba pintada de un tono verde lima muy claro, de tono pastel; la cama matrimonial de cabecera color blanco, se encontraba a pocos metros de mi, a los pies de la cama había un sillón (del largo de la cama) de color turquesa que combinaba con la colcha, el tocador del mismo juego que la cama se encontraba frente a ella y había un pequeño banquito color crema guardado debajo de el, había una mesa de noche del lado izquierdo de la cama y del lado derecho, a unos cuantos metros, esta un escritorio de caoba lleno de libros y cuadernos, había unas puertas dobles de vidrio que daban frente a la puerta de entrada, cerca de ahí había una pequeña salita con dos sillones de cuero negro y una mesita que daban a una televisión de plasma, en la pared de a lado había dos puertas una era del baño y otra era del armario.

Suspire y me senté en el sillón azul y recargue la cabeza en el colchón de la cama, ¿que rayos podía hacer?-pensé-¿irme y dejar todo? no lo creo, pero... si vino para querer que convivamos...

-¿Debería darle una oportunidad?-dije en voz alta-mi cabeza me daba vueltas por todo esto, no me estaba sintiendo bien, me sentía débil, me puse de pie y abrí el cajón del tocador, saque un bote de pastillas, tome dos y las puse en mi boca tragándolas con fuerza. Me dirigí hacia el balcón, abrí las puertas dobles de vidrio y salí a tomar aire.

Suspire, no entendía por que mi madre iba a permitir que viviera con el. Nos había abandonado cuando yo tenía 5 años y mis hermanos 12. Habían pasado 11 años, en los cuales todos sufrimos, lo superamos… ¡pero aun no entendía como pudo abandonar a su esposa y a sus hijos por otra mujer de no se donde!

De repente escuche una tonada familiar, había tardado un poco en darme cuenta que era mi celular, lo saque del bolso del vestido y en la pantalla vi que decía "Liam (:" presione el botón verde y puse le celular en mi oído.

-Hola-dije mientras me sentaba en el piso-.

-¿Cómo estas?-escuche que decía si amable voz del otro lado de la bocina-.

-¿Como crees?-le dije sarcásticamente-.

-Mala pregunta-dijo por lo bajo- lamento no estar contigo…

-Gracias-fue lo único que se me ocurrió ¿Qué mas podía decirle?-sabes…mi padre esta aquí, después de once piensa que lo aceptare con los brazos abierto y que viviré con el en Canadá…

-¿Te pidió que fueras a vivirte con el?-pregunto el con asombro-.

-Si-dije amargamente- pero….no lo se, yo…

-Pienso que deberías irte con el

-¿Por qué?

-Por que quiero que estés bien

-Me iría no se cuando, y no volvería hasta dentro de un año,¿quieres que te deje?

El se quedo callado, espere su respuesta después de varios segundos-Si- me dijo con toda sinceridad- yo me iré a la Universidad y no quiero que te quedes sola y no queremos una relación a larga distancia, ya hablamos de eso…lo recuerdas…

-Si, ¿Por qué nos hicimos novios, eh?

-por que, eres diferente a las demás chicas de la escuela no eres superficial, y me agrada que seas mas pequeña que yo-escuche su risa tan maravillosa, recordarla me hizo reír-¡vaya! Me agrada que te rías de mí…

_¿Por que tenia que dejar todo esto?, ¿solo para tener una experiencia diferente? ¿Para tener una experiencia que nunca tuve en mí corta vida?_

_Posiblemente sea algo bueno…solo talvez…_

_¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Una UNICA oportunidad…_

Por que no…

-¿Estas ahí?

-Si-suspire-Creo que si me iré...ya que lo pienso… pero te extrañare demasiado… a todos

-Yo también

-Bueno me tengo que ir, iré a hablar con el

-Es tu padre dale tiempo

-Ok

-Te quiero, cuídate y no se te olvide despedirte de mi ¿ok?

-Ok, iré mañana al instituto para hablar con todos, yo también te quiero

-Bye

-Bye-después escuche el tono de que se corto la llamada y presione el botón rojo guarde el celular en la bolsa del vestido me puse de pie y decidí bajar las escaleras y hablar con, ¡aaag! Me era tan difícil decirlo… mi padre, hablar con mi padre.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras corriendo, mis padres y mi hermana hablaban sobre algo a lo cual no entendía…

-¿Nunca le piensas decir o que?-escuche a una Jenn molesta.

-Nunca se lo dirá-dijo mi madre- esa era la condición …

-Algún día se enterara…

-¿De que hablan?-dije con el seño fruncido-.

-Del viaje-dijo mi padre-.

-¿Y que es lo que nunca me dirán?-pregunte mientras alzaba las cejas-.

Mi padre suspiro-Bueno eran sorpresas pero ya que…

-la mire incrédula- Entonces…

-Bueno, primero, que solo vengo por este día, segundo te irías el sábado por la tarde, tercero como ya sabes vivo en Vancouver y trabajo mucho y para poder ir a la escuela tendrás tu propio auto…

Me quede con la boca abierta-¿Hablas enserio?-reí por el asombre ¡Un auto!-¿eso era lo que nunca me iba a enterar?

-Si-dijo mi madre con los ojos abiertos del asombro-pero yo le decía a tu padre que eras demasiado joven para eso y en una ciudad desconocida…

-Ooh ya veo-dije mientras me balanceaba sobre mis talones-Mañana quisiera ir al instituto, para despedirme

-Ok esta bien-dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa- entonces me iré con ustedes para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo contigo…

-Pues si queremos llegar a la ciudad antes de la hora de la comida tenemos que irnos-dijo Jenn mientras se ponía de pie-.

-Mama subió a preparar su maleta de fin de semana, a los pocos minutos bajo las escaleras y nos fuimos en el Ford Fusion Azul Oscuro de Jenn y mi padre subió a su Mercedes Benz E500 color negro, era hermoso…

_Ojala me de un Mercedes_-pensé-.

Viajábamos por el camino lleno de árboles en dirección a la Ciudad de Nueva York.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado el prefacio :D**

**me tardare un poco en subir los capitulos por que entro a la escuela el martes que viene y salgo a las 3pm u-u y las tareas y bla bla**

**dejen Reviews con sugerencias lo que sea ;D**

**atte: AndiieHoward**


End file.
